Syaoran's Memories of Sakura
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Summary Syaoran looses his memory when he comes back for Hong Kong. This leaves Sakura depressed. She tries to rebuild her relationship, but her outcomes are all fails, so she decides to give up, but is Syaoran okay with this? SxS Couple: SakuraxSyaoran
1. His Memory Of Me

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. 

So I decided to make another CCS fanfic. Yeah. Umm don't worry it is SxS. This is the prologue.

Summary Syaoran looses his memory when he comes back for Hong Kong. This leaves Sakura depressed. She tries to rebuild her relationship, but her outcomes are all fails, so she decides to give up, but is Syaoran okay with this? SxS

Couple: SakuraxSyaoran

Sakura's POV

Life, it used to be one of my favorite things, but that all changed. Life used to mean everything to me, every morning I would wake up happy. It all started to change about yesterday. My life became depressing. It was yesterday, late in the afternoon, Syaoran was back from Hong Kong, so you think I would be happy, well I was, at least at that point. I went up to great him, like everyone would do to the one they love. I said hi. He said hi, but not in his loving tone in a more awkward one. Then I said I am so happy you are back. Syaoran looked at me like I was some weirdo and said sure back. I jumped into his arms will saying now we can be together forever. Syaoran replied are you some kind of weirdo. I don't even know. Maybe you are mistaking me for some other guy. I was speechless. I just ran away with tears streaming down my face. He lost his memory of me. I guess we are just not to be. I mean when someone loses their memory of you, you just know you guys aren't destined for each other. I mean it is sad to admit, but I told myself to get over him, but get over the ones you love can be difficult.

Well that is it for the proluge. Rest of the chapters will be longer. Please Review.


	2. His Girlfriend is Tomoyo!

Hey all you people. How is it going? Thanks for all of your reviews people. So glad you liked my story :). Umm it probably won't be as good as the prologue because I have a really bad case of writer's block. Hope you like it people. Umm so yeah I don't really know how to start this out. Oh wait I got it. Please Read and review people. Oh yeah this is out of Sakura's diary. I don't own CCS.

_This text indicates the past._

**

* * *

**

**School**

**Sakura POV**

**Dear Diary, **

School was about to start, and I had not told anyone about what had happened with Syaoran and I. Whenever I thought about it, I started sobbing. I couldn't do that in the middle of class. Everyone would notice, and ask what was wrong, but I doubt they would believe me, especially after what had happened today. It was a normal day in class, Tomoyo and I were sitting next each other, like normal. We began chatting, but were soon interrupted by our teacher.

"Hello students. I would like everyone to welcome our returning student," Terada-sensi began. I sighed, because I knew who it was. "Please everyone welcome Syaoran Li." Syaoran and I quickly made eye contact, but I soon broke it. Tears streamed down my cheek. I wasn't ready for this, and I wouldn't be for a while. Nobody bothered to notice I was crying, well except Tomoyo. But she ignored it, and looked at Syaoran and they smiled. Wait? He remembered Tomoyo? That isn't fair.

"Please sit next to Kinomoto, Li," Terada said pointing to me. He smirked. Great, just great. A guy that thought I was crazy is now sitting next to me. I sighed. Great. I put up my hand, and he took a sit next to me. But before he did, he went over to Tomoyo's desk and said, "Hey baby." Yeah, he said babe to Tomoyo.

"Sakura, aren't you happy that Syaoran and I are back together!" Tomoyo said as she smiled. I glared at her, and ignored her. Yeah I was estatic.

She awaited for me to give an answer, but when she knew I wasn't going to give one, she said, "Sakura, are you ignoring me?" Wow she was smart.

I smirked, "Yes." Tomoyo gave me a look of confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Oh Tomoyo, you know why!" I said almost louder than a whisper. At first she didn't seem to understand, but after a couple minutes, I think she found out what I was talking about. Class soon finished, and I ran out the door. I saw a bench oin my way home, and sat on it, and began to cry. Tomoyo was my best friend, and she betrayed me.

Soon a figure appoached me. I prayed to god that it wasn't Syaoran. And to my suprise, it wasn't. It was Rika. I smiled. She always had a way to cheer me up.

"Sakura, are you okay. I thought you would be happier, since Li-kun is back. You guys are in love aren't you?" Rika smiled as she say down.

"You don't think he is in love with Tomoyo, like everyone else?" I was shocked. How did she remember that Syaoran and I are.. were in love.

"Well, when I look at Li-kun look at Tomoyo-chan, he smiles, but his eyes do not fill with joy. It is like he doesn't love her, he is being forced to. Butwhen I see him look at you, his eyes fill with joy. However, unlike me, he does not notice it," Rika looked at me. I started crying, and Rika knew not to ask anymore. She wrapped her arms around me. And I did the same to her. The tears stopped coming out from my eyes. Thank you Rika.

Rika broke the hug, and she sat up, "Sorry Sakura, I have to meet someone. I really hope you get better." Rika waved and went off to meet her special someone.

"Bye Rika," I called out. Although the day had its down, it also had its ups. Maybe life will be eaiser. After all, I know that Syaoran still loves me, even if he doesn't know it. But what happens if he never remembers? Is it best to give up? Well, I will write in you soon, Ja.

* * *

Rewritten. Hope you liked it. I will be happy if you do. Well I didn't like it to much, but oh well. It seems I am never happy with my work. Please review. Don't worry, I know it seems like Sakura and Syaoran won't end up together, but they will I promise. I am sorry to the people that like Tomoyo, I made her seem kind of mean because I don't like her. Umm I know it probably wasn't as good as the prologue, but stick with it please. Oh and you can do flares, just tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks for reading and please continue to read. Thanks read again. From Kitykat556.


	3. His Cousin, Melin, is Back

Hey people! Umm thanks for all your reviews. And also thanks for the ideas of what I need to work on. Yeah I know I kind of rushing this is because I had a really big idea for chapter two and I had to get there, so I had to rush. Umm… oh yeah I hope you like this. Umm this chapter is two trails to rebuild her and Syaoran's relationship. Please review like you guys have. I don't own CCS. Still in Sakura's diary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

**Dear Diary,**

Hey diary I know it has been like a week since I have talked you. I have been thinking I decided to try to rebuild my relationship with Syaoran. So far I have thought of two ways. First just talk to him at school and second hang out with hi out of school grounds like before.

**Way 1**

"Hey Li-kun. Seems we have chemistry together" I said.

"Yeah it seems we have chemistry class together. Why do you care?"

"Well I was thinking since we go to the same school we can be friends. Speaking of which what is your next class?"

"Umm Calculus." Syaoran replied to me.

I said. "Cool me too!"

"Umm can you kindly leave me alone?" He said to me.

I was hurt and as you can see way one failed sadly. Well I decided not to do trail two yet to wait a few days, so he wouldn't think I was some kind of freak. So I am going to write in you during the second way. And you know what else happened today? Melin came back! This is what happened.

"Hello class, we have a returning student. Melin come in!" The teacher said.

"Hey everyone!" Melin said happily.

"Oh Melin you can sit next to Sakura."

"Hey Sakura!" Melin said to me.

"Hey I am so happy you are back! It is so great I missed you a lot in a friend way you know?" I replied back to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. So has Syaoran and your relationship grow?"

"Umm no not at all, actually we brook up."

"Oh my god, are you serious. Why?"

"Well to tell you the truth he lost his memory of me and for some strange reason he is going out with Tomoyo."

"That is so sad! I am so sorry." Melin said back.

"Hey when did you guys meet?" Syaoran asked us.

"Umm we are umm pen pals and we meet in middle school." Melin lied.

"Good cover!" I whispered to her.

"Oh so that is how it is." Syaoran said.

"Well school is over see ya." I said to everyone. I ran home feeling weird inside me. I didn't know why. Diary I am so sad that he doesn't even think of me as a friend. If you have any more ways to help Syaoran remember me or even like me again, please let me know. Wait what I am doing, you can't talk or can you. Wait I know you can't. I am kind of being dumb write now. I really hope Syaoran will not ever read this. Oh and guess what I asked him today if he remembers the Clow Cards and he looked at me like I was some freak, so I took it as a no. So I came to the conclusion that he doesn't remember me, my family or anything that has to do with the Clow Cards. Well I will right in you in a couple of days. See ya later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it. Please review. It will mean so much to me. And like I said last chapter if you have flames then please leave what you thought was wrong with it in your review. Yay two chapters in one day. I guess that is because of winter break and I have nothing to do. Well umm I don't like this chapter much either, but I still posted it. : ). I never think my work is good, but most people do, oh well. I know you guys thought it was rushed in the last two chapters. I hope I didn't rush it again. Please tell me if I rushed. Thanks again. From Kitykat556


	4. His Hurtful Words

HELLO! It has been so long since I have written a chapter of this story, because it used to be done! Well I have been debating for about a year if I should rewrite a couple chapters, and I finally agreed that I should. Hopefully all my old reviewers will be here. Please continue to read. Oh and I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Oh and by the way, I know how he lost his memories, and it is a little different from what I had before. Just stick with it. Thank you.

**Dear Diary,**

Hello. It has certainly been a long time since I have written in you, and I am sorry. Nothing has really happened. I tried talking to Syaroan again, but he kept ignoring me, or yelling at me to leave him alone. Stupid Syaoran. How can he not remember? I guess he didn't love me enough. Every time I have thought about Syaoran, I sigh. But I knew I shouldn't give up, because my love is strong, and will never die out. I didn't have any other ways to slowly rebuild our relationship, which lead me to just ask him something, no matter how awkward it made him feel. Here is how it went.

"Li-kun," I began, and he rolled his eyes, "Can we talk outside?" He looked annoyed, but he eventually nodded his head. We both walked out the door, and into the school garden.

"What is it Kinomoto-san? Do you want to jump into my arms again, mistaking me for your sweetheart?" Syaoran smirked, and my face flushed. But how could he be so inconsiderate? The Syaoran I knew would never say something like that. But people can change.

"Umm, I am sorry about that mix-up. Anyway, I have a question, and please answer it, no matter how weird it may seem." Even though this was the same Syaoran, it just didn't feel like it was.

He snorted, "Fine, just can you hurry up. We have to get back to class."

I nodded my head, "W-why do you hate me?" He looked up at me, and looked like he was about to say he didn't, but instead he said, "You are annoying, and you won't leave me alone." And once he left, my knees buckled and I fell on them, and began sobbing. Where is the Syaoran I love? Was he left in Hong Kong? Meling told me that Syaoran seemed as happy as ever when he walked back into the classroom. He was that happy about telling me off. Well, he will have what he wished for.

But that day, my luck got a lot worse. Someone came outside when I was crying, and that someone was none other than Tomoyo Dadouji. She walked over to me acting as if everything was normal, and hugged me tighter than ever before.

"Please forgive me Sakura; I don't know why things are like this. I just played along, so things wouldn't seem weird. Please trust me. I love you, and to me you will always be my best friend," Tomoyo said. And as much as I didn't, I could not help but to trust her. No matter what happened she would always be there for me, and I needed to believe that. She had always been there for me in the past. So diary, I did forgive her. But Tomoyo had also mentioned there was a new student in class, which perked my attention. Apparently his name was Kei. He had spiky blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, which made any girl faint if they made eye contact. Tomoyo also mentioned that despite Syaoran forgetting that he had magical powers, he felt a weird presence around him.

My intention told me to met Kei, especially since Syaoran's told people not too. Our feelings towards people with magical powers were different. Like with Kaho, I decided to call her that since I am fifteen now, I felt all bubbly around her, but Syaoran felt "different" around her. Judging by that story, I figured this Kei guy would be a good person too.

I walked to a bridge that stretched over a small river running in the school garden; there stood a man that matched Kei's description. I smiled as I walked over to him, "Excuse me sir, but are you Kei." He spun as I began to talk, and smirked. Oh god, not another one of these kinds of boys.

"So what if I am?" He asked. Of course, Kei just had to make it harder on me.

"Well, if you are, I have a question for you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, by the way," Kei smirked as I said my name.

"Oh, so you are the Sakura Kinomoto. The one who collected the Clow Cards, turned them into Sakura Cards, and found love along the way. How cute, another happy ending. Except now, it is not. Your precious love has forgotten all about you."

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked. It is like he read books about my life. This character was rude, strange, but kind of cute.

"Well Sakura, you are a legend in the magical world. All the boys there want you, and all the girls are envious of you. And Sakura, your boy is right there watching. Why don't we give him a show?" Kei said, and what he did after that was a bit embarrassing, but I will still write it. He brushed his lips against mine, and for some reason I responded. What the hell did I just do? After I realized I responded, I quickly broke the kiss. And he smirked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I was so angry. He stole my first kiss. Well because Syaoran and I have never you know kissed.

"You seemed to enjoy it, besides it looks like it mad your love angry. I better go, I wouldn't want to interrupt your lovers spat," Kei said with a wave of his hand. And that's when I noticed he was right, and Syaoran was coming towards me.

"What the hell Kinomoto?" He said as he got on the same bridge I was on.

"What do you mean Li-kun?" What was he so mad about, was he jealous?

'Why the fuck did you kiss the new student?" Oh no, Syaoran was really mad, and when Syaoran is mad, it is a bad thing, a really bad thing.

I smirked at him, "For your information Li, I can kiss whoever I want to. And it is not your concern." He glared at me, and I glared right back. Why was I doing this to the one I love? Then the most embarrassing thing happened, well let's just say Syaoran and I might have had our first kiss together. He just walked away after that saying, "Sorry about that." I am too shocked to write anymore. Maybe I can later. Bye diary.

How was it? Please review. I am happy I am rewriting this. Please continue reading. Thank you.


End file.
